Gives you hell
by MaruuSchzimmy
Summary: Natsu y Lucy has sido vecinos desde hace dos años pero no pueden llevar una relación como tal, a decir verdad, apenas se soportan. Sus amigos han tratado de arreglar esa relación pero nada puede ayudarlos y en ese problema solo hay un pequeño detalle; ambos llevan más de dos años de conocerse y mantienen oculto un pasado que nunca pensaron volver a vivir.
1. Bienvenidos al infierno

Fairy Tail pertenece a _Hiro Mashima_.

Gives you hell pertenece a _The- All-American Rejects._

Esta historia _me pertenece,_ mas bien a mi imaginacion pero es lo mismo.

* * *

**Déjenme**** contarles como nació esta historia:**  
**Estaba escribiendo mientras escuchaba música, entonces recordé esta canción y decidí ver el vídeo (mala idea xD) La canción y el vídeo me inspiraron demasiado y la historia apareció en mi cabeza antes de que pudiera hacer algo. **  
**Trate de contenerme, en serio! Pero me gusto demasiado que no pude evitar publicarla xD **

**Espero les guste.**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Bienvenidos al infierno**_

_**.**_

* * *

Veinticuatro años de su vida se los había dedicado a la música, porque estaba seguro de que rockeaba dentro de la barriga de su madre, y por fin estaba teniendo los resultados que con esfuerzo había buscado. Había firmado con su banda un contrato con una discográfica y se estaban volviendo cada vez más famosos.

Algunas veces la banda se quedaba en su lugar para ensayar. Las horas corrían hasta que veían el sol atravesar la ventana, sus amigos estaban enamorados de la música al igual que él, por eso congeniaban tan bien.  
La compañía le había conseguido su propio espacio, vivía en un vecindario privado, demasiado tranquilo, pero esto obviamente cambio cuando se mudo.  
Los vecinos a su alrededor no parecían tener problema alguno por sus locas fiestas o los ensayos de la banda, excepto una persona que vivía justo al lado de su casa para su mala suerte.

La banda no había tenido ensayo y despertó temprano más temprano de lo que hubiera esperado. Unas blancas piernas se enredaban entre sus muslos y unos delicados brazos lo abrazaban por la espalda. Giro un poco su cuerpo evitando despertar a la chica a su lado y la observo de pies a cabeza, no tenía idea de quién era. Bueno, en realidad eso no importaba.  
Salió de la cama solo vistiendo su bóxer y vio como la chica se revolvía entre las sabanas sin despertar. No le prestó importancia y camino hasta la cocina buscando algo de comer, no había absolutamente nada pero al menos había encontrado una rebanada de pizza.

— Mierda.- se detuvo antes de darle un mordisco.— No recuerdo cuando la compre.- se dijo a sí mismo. Hundió los hombros e ignoro aquello comiendo la pizza, al menos tenia buen sabor, solo esperaba no enfermarse.

Aun era muy temprano, no tenía idea de que hacer aunque despertar a esa chica totalmente dispuesta para él y tener un poco de acción parecía ser una buena opción, prefirió salir por el diario. Si, algo bastante estúpido.  
El sol molesto en sus ojos y se vio forzado a cerrarlos un poco. No le importo salir en ropa interior, estaba muy orgulloso de sus _grandes_ dotes y seria un serio pecado no mostrar su delicioso y bien formado cuerpo.  
Camino hacia el jardín y vio varios diarios acumulados casi formando una montaña, a decir verdad, ni siquiera sabía que recibía el diario, solo había utilizado eso como excusa para poder salir y disfrutar de la buena vista, y vaya que era buena.

Lucy Heartfilia había sido su vecina por esos dos años que llevaba viviendo en la propiedad. Fue una total sorpresa cuando se entero que ella vivía justo a su lado, casi se cae de espaldas al verla de nuevo. La conocía desde hace cuatro años, pero había perdido total comunicación con ella desde entonces. Mentiría si dijera que no le había sucedido nada cuando la vio. Lucy siempre había sido amable y ese día fue a saludarlo y presentarse, pero en cuanto lo vio casi enloqueció y desde entonces su relación no había cambiado. Antes eran jóvenes y tenían sueños diferentes, eso afecto por completo su relación y se maldecía por ello. Esa rubia era la única que lo volvía completamente loco y en todos esos años, aunque el creía que ya la había olvidado, notó que no era así.

Solo una valla y algunos arbustos dividían ambas propiedades, era perfecto para poder ver todo a su alrededor y esa perfecta vista.  
Lucy estaba inclinada tomando el diario mostrando su redondo trasero que apenas era cubierto por una mínima tela. Lo que Natsu daría por quitársela.  
Ese trasero era una de sus debilidades, Lucy tenía el cuerpo de una diosa o al menos él así lo veía, aunque ya no tenía permitido tal acercamiento, cada detalle de su cuerpo estaba grabado en su memoria.

—¿Por qué no salí por el diario antes?- se pregunto en voz alta esperando ser escuchado por esa rubia y consiguió su cometido.

Lucy se enderezó y le lanzo una mirada de odio. — ¿Por qué estas despierto a estas horas?- ella sabía que odiaba despertar temprano.

— Me encanta disfrutar de la vista.- miro descaradamente su trasero.

— Mi trasero no es para que lo mires.- respondió molesta. Observo como Natsu curvaba sus labios en una media sonrisa y se dio un golpe mental, le había dado la respuesta perfecta para molestarla.

— ¿Prefieres que lo toque?- dijo pícaro.

— No vas a mirarlo ni tampoco tocarlo.- aclaró sin perder la cordura. — ¿Tu novia no se molestará porque estás aquí hablando conmigo?

— Ella no es mi novia, ni siquiera se su nombre.- la respuesta salió de sus labios antes de que pudiera pensarla. Lucy levanto ambas cejas mirándolo irónico y supo que había dado la peor respuesta.

— Eso es tan típico de ti.- negó con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa.

Diablos, odiaba que Lucy se comportara así. Hablaba de él como si fuera el peor hombre del mundo, no había nada de malo en querer divertirse un poco, además ellos no estaban juntos, no desde hace cuatro años.  
Así era prácticamente cada vez que se encontraban, era imposible llevarse bien. Si no era ella, era él, ese círculo jamás terminaba. Si Lucy iba a molestarlo, él también lo haría.

Se apoyo sobre la valla. — Te vez tensa amor ¿no necesitas ayuda?- Lucy trabajaba sin parar, siempre había sido de esa manera y había dado en el clavo. Ella se giro para encararlo desde la distancia.

— ¿En serio?- pregunto sarcástica. — ¿En que podrías ayudarme?

— Conozco una excelente receta para quitar tu estrés.- la rubio vio como sus ojos jade brillaban y él continuo. — Puedo besar delicadamente tu cuello.- su mirada fue descendiendo por su cuerpo. —Pasar mi lengua por tu escote saboreando cada parte de tu piel. — sus ojos se detuvieron en _esa_ parte de la anatomía de la chica.— Y hundirme en ti una y otra vez mientras suspiras mi nombre.

Diablos, hasta ella debía admitir que eso había sido de lo mejor. Ningún otro hombre lograba hacer lo que Natsu hacia, lograba derretirla con simples palabras y como lo odiaba por ello. No debía ser débil, tenía que mantener la cordura, mostrarle que ya no la debilitaba aunque eso no fuera así.

— No vas a meterte en mi cama, Natsu.

— Pero puedo meterme en tus pantalones, apuesto que lo hice ahora mismo.

— No voy a seguir escuchando tus tonterías.

— Algún día tendrás que ceder Lucy, tu cuerpo no puede negarme.

— ¡Oh por supuesto que lo hará!- exclamo casi gritando, estaba a punto de entrar a su casa. — Puedo conseguir a un hombre que me hará feliz por el resto de mi vida y te aseguro que no recordare ni tu nombre.

Ella no había dicho eso, había escuchado mal, eso debía ser. Maldición, odiaba cuando Lucy hablaba de esos temas y mas odiaba que mencionara a otros hombres. Ella ya no era suya pero no podía evitar ser posesivo, al fin y al cabo, Lucy fue lo mejor que le pasó.

Fingió una carcajada. — Si encuentras a un hombre que te ame, te puedo asegurar que será la más estúpida mierda jamás creada.

Lucy sintió su sangre hervir y exploto. — ¡Tú fuiste uno, idiota!- grito y entro a su casa cerrando la puerta de golpe.

A ese punto, los vecinos debían estar acostumbrados a sus constantes peleas, definitivamente vivir justo en la casa de al lado de tu ex era de lo peor.

.

.

.

.

— ¡Argh!- gruño la rubia en total frustración. Natsu podía hacerla perder la paciencia en un segundo.

— Vamos Lu-chan, no creo que sea tan malo.- una chica peliazul trataba de tranquilizarla. Levy sabía absolutamente todo sobre su conexión con Natsu, se conocían desde la preparatoria y era su mejor amiga.

— Lo odio.- acuso molesta.

Era la hora del almuerzo en su trabajo o más bien del jurado. Su familia tenía el dinero suficiente para mantenerla en tres vidas diferentes, pero Lucy decidió vivir por sus propio meritos. Su sentido de la responsabilidad era mayor a cualquier cosa, decidió estudiar derecho y después de casi morir estudiando, se convirtió en una abogada prestigiosa.

— No lo odias, solo estas frustrada.- Lucy le mando una mirada de odio a su amiga y Levy soltó una carcajada. — Solo deberías acostarte con él, lo has querido desde lo viste salir en ropa interior a podar el césped por primera vez.

Se mordió el labio. — Es tan irresistible cuando usa esos bóxers ajustados.-negó con la cabeza alejando el recuerdo. — Pero no, no volveré a tener nada con Natsu, nunca más.

Aun recordaba la primera vez que lo vio. Siempre llevaba su guitarra a todas partes y estaba rodeado de chicas, cosa que lo hacía imposible, nunca se hubiera atrevido a salir con alguien como él pero aun así sucedió. Ambos tenían dieciocho cuando se conocieron y fue Natsu quien había impulsado esos sentimientos. Lo había visto en una pequeña presentación acústica en un bar café y desde el primer momento él no aparto su mirada de ella. Prácticamente la persiguió a todas partes hasta que cedió. Cuando comenzaron su relación, su padre no la acepto y era obvio que no lo haría. Natsu se dedicaba a la música y eso no era bien visto por la familia Heartfilia, pero después del tiempo lo acepto, aunque eso duro poco.  
Después de dos años de relación se dieron cuenta de que sus metas y sueños no eran las mismos y discutían en cada oportunidad por la misma razón. A pesar de todos los obstáculos ninguno de los dos quería separarse pero fue lo mejor, o al menos eso creían.  
Tardo un tiempo en recuperarse de eso y cuando pensó que el asunto con Natsu estaba olvidado, volvía a aparecer en su vida.

— Tal vez sea buena idea que salgas con alguien.- menciono su amiga.

— No tengo el tiempo para eso además…- se detuvo un momento y sonrió. — Esa no es una mala idea.

— Conozco esa expresión.- dijo Levy y la señalo. — Planeas molestar a Natsu con eso ¿cierto?

— Fue él quien comenzó.

Si lo pensaba bien, no era mala idea lo que Lucy pensaba hacer. Cuando se entero que Natsu era el nuevo vecino de Lucy no pudo evitar sonreír como una tonta. Levy sabia y había presenciado lo que había sucedido entre ellos y sabia los sentimientos que sentían por ambos, solo un tonto podría no notarlo. Natsu siempre fue muy celoso y no dudaba que lo siguiera siendo, al fin y al cabo, era de Lucy de quien estaba hablando. Tal vez esa era la última oportunidad para hacer que aquellos dos por fin se llevaran mejor y conseguir algo mejor en el trayecto.

— Conozco a un chico que te encantara.

.

.

.

.

La noche era perfecta y aun mas porque Lucy no estaba para molestarlo. La banda había decidió practicar y bromear en el jardín.  
Natsu solo reía por la estupideces que decían sus amigos sin dejar de tocar su guitarra, estaba comenzado a sentir inspiración para escribir una canción.  
Tocaba cada acorde buscando la melodía correcta, Lucy aun no llegaba y eso le parecía extraño, ella siempre respetaba sus horarios.

Uno de sus amigos se equivoco en una nota e hizo reír a todos en el lugar, incluso él. Continuo tocando delicadamente cada nota, ser músico era de mucha ayuda, su tacto derretía a cualquier chica, sus dedos eran el oro mismo. Estaba sumergido en su mundo cuando vio algo que le hizo borrar su sonrisa de inmediato.  
Su cuerpo de tenso y casi rompe una de las cuerdas de la guitarra al tocarla con demasiada fuerza.  
Todo sucedió lentamente o al menos él así lo sintió.

Lucy bajando del auto de un hombre, Lucy caminando con un hombre, Lucy sonriendo con un hombre, Lucy entrando a casa con un hombre, ¡Lucy con un hombre! Y el maldito era atractivo.  
Lanzo su preciada guitarra lejos y se puso de pie casi tirando la silla en la que estaba sentado, oh si, estaba ardiendo en furia.  
Camino hasta la valla para saltarla pero uno de sus amigos lo detuvo.

— Oye ¿Qué crees que haces?- un chico con piercings se interpuso en su camino.

— Muévete Gajeel.

— ¿Y qué es lo que harás si te dejo ir?

Señalo el lugar de Lucy. — Voy a entrar a esa estúpida casa y voy a sacar a ese imbécil y le patearé el culo.

— Reacciona flamita.- otro de sus amigos se acerco, Gray Fullbuster, el bajista de la banda. — Lucy puede salir con quien quiera, eso no debe importarte.

En todo el tiempo que había estado viviendo allí, nunca había visto a Lucy llegar con un hombre, sabía que salía con varios pero jamás había llevado a uno a casa o al menos no lo había notado. Por un carajo ¿Y si no era el primero? ¿Qué tal si ya había llevado a otro y no lo había notado? Mierda y más mierda, debía controlarse.

— Estos idiotas tienen razón.- otro de sus amigos se acerco. Logro ver ese tatuaje cruzando su ojo derecho, esa fiesta había estado buena. — Ya no estás con Lucy, así que no puedes sacar a ese chico de su casa, ni tampoco hacer una escena de celos.

Tenía razón, prácticamente él había estado haciendo lo mismo y además Lucy ya no era nadie, no debía importarle pero sentía unas ganas incontrolables de golpear a alguien.  
Gruño y se alejo entrando a su casa seguido por sus amigos, si no lograban tranquilizarlo podía destruir la casa entera.  
Desde la primera vez que la conocieron, sabían que Lucy Heartfilia sería la única en hacer el mundo de Natsu un desastre, y durante todo ese tiempo eso no había cambiado absolutamente nada y jamás lo haría.

.

.

.

.

Estuvieron ensayando o al menos trataron de hacerlo, Natsu apenas podía concentrarse pero no quería que la música dejara de sonar y escuchar sonidos desagradables en la casa de al lado, pero no eran desagradables cuando era el mismo quien lograba que salieran de la boca de Lucy, como extrañaba esos sonidos.

Apenas logro dormir por unas pocas horas pero igualmente despertó temprano, la inquietud no lo dejaba respirar tranquilo. Los chicos de la banda dormían en el suelo y otro en uno de los muebles de la sala, ellos dormían en donde fuera.  
Igual que la mañana anterior, salió por el diario pero solamente a esperar que ese estúpido saliera de casa de Lucy y así lo hizo.  
La rubia salió acompañada riendo con ese chico asquerosamente horrendo, incluso Natsu había notado lo atractivo que era, pero para él siempre seria un cerdo imbécil horrendo.  
Tuvo que contener sus ganas de saltar esa valla y golpearlo pero solo se dedico a lanzarles miradas de odio completo, incluso ese estúpido tenía un buen auto.  
Lucy se despidió de él con una mano hasta que por fin se perdió en la distancia, la chica miro a Natsu con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, _Oh la pasaste muy bien ¿no es cierto?_Pensó molestó.

— Buenos días.- saludo la chica sin dejar de sonreír.

— No me vengas con esos 'buenos días'- agudizo la voz tratando de imitar a Lucy. — Y borra esa maldita sonrisa de tu rostro.

— Parece que alguien despertó de mal humor.- se burlo.

— Ni siquiera lo intentes Lucy ¿Quién es él?

— Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo.- respondió serena, en realidad estaba disfrutando todo eso.

— ¿No pudiste conseguir algo mejor?

Oh, estaba furioso y eso solo la había hecho sonreír aún más. — Es lo mejor que he conseguido, lo viste ¿cierto? Es demasiado perfecto.

Sonrió malicioso. — Nadie puede ser demasiado perfecto, apuesto que es pequeño.- dijo refiriéndose al tamaño de su miembro.

— Oye.- Lucy lo miro coqueta. — Al menos tiene un mejor auto que tú.

No, no y no. Ella más que nadie lo sabía.

— No te atrevas a insultar a Natsu 2 ¡Lucy Hearfilia! – grito al ver como la chica movía sus caderas entrando a su hogar como solo ella sabia hacerlo y solo como a él le encantaba.

Lucy sabia lo importante que era Natsu 2 para él, era como su hijo y en el habían hecho cosas juntos, cosas que a Lucy le habían encantado, no podía insultarlo de esa manera. Se tranquilizo un poco y una media sonrisa tomo sus labios.  
Bien, si Lucy quería pelea la obtendría.

— Sentirás el infierno cuando veas mi rostro cariño.- se dijo a sí mismo. — No debiste iniciar este juego.

Y todo eso, apenas comenzaba.

* * *

.

.

.

**Este fic sera corto (3 o 4 caps), no me animaría a crear uno largo, no hasta que termine alguno de los demás xD**

**Espero les haya gustado ¡Gracias por leer!**

**Bye bye!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Dibujando la línea

_**Fairy Festival día #2**_

**Sé que algunos estaban esperando la continuación y aquí la tienen!**

**Canciones utilizadas en este capítulo:**

**_Shout out_**  
**_Drawing the line  
_ Ambas por _Royal Pirates_.**

Los links de las canciones están en mi perfil, es posible que no las encuentren. 

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Dibujando la línea**_

_**.**_

* * *

— Por favor.- volvió a rogar por milésima vez.

— No.

— Por favor.

— No.

— ¡Lucy!- chillo su nombre al no llegar a ningún acuerdo.

— ¿Por qué querria ir a un concierto de The Slayers?

Erza, una de sus mejores amigas trataba de convencerla a asistir a ese concierto. Conocía a los chicos desde la época en la que salía con Natsu, pero ya bastante era con soportarlo todos los días.

Tocaban muy bien y la voz de Natsu fue lo que la cautivo desde la primera vez.

Ella asistió a sus pequeñas presentaciones en clubes mucho antes de que comenzaran a ganar fama. Erza era fan desde la edad de piedra y siempre la arrastraba a todas partes a las que iba la banda, su amor platónico era el guitarrista de la banda, Jellal.  
Era un buen chico, lo había conocido durante su relación con Natsu. Obviamente Erza no sabía nada de eso, a pesar de ser una de sus mejores amigas también era una fan y tenía una boca demasiado grande como para mantener ese secreto.

— ¡Vamos, Lucy! Incluso Juvia irá.

— ¿Es en serio?- miro a la peliazul. — ¿Tu?

— Gray-sama es muy atractivo.- se sonrojo un poco, Erza ya la había convertido en una de las suyas.

— ¿Gray-sama?- se pregunto la rubia un poco consternada, aunque sabía que al chico le encantaría que le dijeran así.

— ¿Por qué no vamos Lu-chan? Parece una buena idea, además necesitamos divertirnos.

No había ido a un concierto desde su adolescencia y podría pasarla bien.

Suspiro. — De acuerdo.

— ¡Si!- grito la pelirroja. — Es noche de chicas.

Las chicas gritaron celebrando y Lucy sonrió. Por fin tendría tiempo para divertirse.

Se despidió de ellas y volvió al trabajo con Levy. Afortunadamente el caso que estaba tratando no era tan difícil, todas las piezas estaban a su favor.

Paso el resto de la tarde en el lugar hasta que por fin era tiempo de retirarse. Erza y las demás pasarían por ella y se irían juntas al concierto.  
Condujo hasta su casa, debía tomar un baño y cambiar su atuendo a una más apropiado para la ocasión, no podría aparecerse luciendo como una ejecutiva.

La casa de Natsu parecía estar desierta, debía estar preparándose para el concierto.

Estaba retrasada, se ducho rápidamente y arreglo su maquillaje. Eligio usar unos jeans ajustados y una blusa negra que apenas cubría su ombligo.  
Escucho la bocina de un auto y salió a toda prisa solo llevando lo necesario.

— ¡Lucy. Mueve. Ese. Trasero!- Erza golpeaba la bocina en cada palabra.

La rubia se apresuro a cerrar la casa, corrió hasta el auto y lo abordo rápidamente.  
Erza conducía como una loca excusándose que debía llegar lo más rápido posible.

— ¡Música, necesitamos música!- grito Levy y Erza sonrió.

Sabía exactamente quienes serian. The slayers.

La música comenzó a sonar y las chicas gritaron emocionadas, la rubia giró los ojos y sonrió divertida al ver como sus amigas cantaban y bailaban en sus asientos. Así estuvieron varias canciones hasta que sonó una conocida.

— Oh por dios ¡Amo esta canción!- grito Erza.

— Eso dijiste de la anterior.- se burlo Lucy. — Y de la anterior a esa y…

— Cállate y canta, se que adoras esta canción.

Tenía razón, adoraba esa canción. Las chicas comenzaron a cantar, era una canción conocida de la banda y cuando llego el tiempo de cantar el coro, se unió a ellas.

— _¡Shout out!_ .- alcanzo las notas, Lucy cantaba muy bien. — _Like there's no tomorrow_.- gritaron a diferentes tiempos. — _¡Whoa oh oh!_ _¡Whoa oh!_

Rieron a carcajadas y continuaron cantando durante todo el camino hasta llegar al lugar en donde se presentaban.  
Era un teatro, no era muy grande ya que era una presentación privada, ni siquiera quería preguntar como Erza había conseguido las entradas.

Siguió a las chicas hasta el lugar en donde pedían las entradas ganándose insultos y quejas de los demás que esperaban. Los encargados ignoraron todo eso y las dejaron entrar sin ningún problema.

— ¡Consigan unas bubis, imbéciles!- grito la pelirroja burlándose y Lucy tiró de ella hasta adentrándose hasta donde se presentaba la banda.

Había varias personas cerca del escenario y se apresuraron a colocarse detrás de algunos. Lucy agradecía haber usado algo cómodo o no lo soportaría.

— ¡No se separen!- grito Erza y las chicas asintieron.

El lugar poco a poco se fue llenando de personas y comenzó a sentirse un calor del demonio. Tironeo de su blusa tratando de refrescarse, pero no funciono.  
Algunos chicos detrás empujaban a todos, definitivamente ese no era el lugar en donde preferiría estar ¿Cómo se dejo convencer?

La banda de apertura salió al escenario animando al público un poco, aunque todos esperaban por la banda principal.

Su cuerpo transpiraba y tenía demasiada sed que hasta podría beberse un rio.  
No soportaría, iba a salirse de la multitud cuando escucho a todos gritar eufóricos, las luces de escenario brillar y entonces el verdadero show comenzó.

Las personas comenzaron a saltar evitando que la rubia saliera de esa multitud, a decir verdad, nada salió como esperaba. Comenzaron a arrastrarla hacia el escenario apartándose de las chicas.  
Sin saberlo llego hasta el frente logrando ver a la banda tocar perfectamente.

Sabía que Natsu estaba enamorado de la música, pero no recordaba verlo así anteriormente.

Sonreía al público y cada nota que tocaba parecía hechizarla, su voz era como la seda, fina y suave pero a la vez ardiente y fuerte.  
Sin que lo pensara se dejo llevar por la emoción y permitió que la música la llevara lejos.

— ¿En donde esta Lucy?- gritó Erza sin dejar de saltar.

— ¡No tengo idea, no logro ver nada!- grito Levy, a pesar de su baja estatura estaba pasándola muy bien.

— ¡Esta por allá!- grito Juvia y señalo hacia el frente.

— ¿Cómo llego hasta allí?- las chicas hundieron los hombros y siguieron disfrutando del concierto, Lucy parecía pasarla muy bien.

Natsu se movía de un lado a otro del escenario, cantaba, bailaba y saltaba junto a sus fans haciendo el ambiente más agradable. Su voz era demasiado sexy y las chicas entre el público gritaban eufóricas gritando los nombres de los integrantes, especialmente el de Natsu, siempre el vocalista era el más popular.

Era divertido y se sabía todas las canciones, saltaba y bailaba sin perder el aliento, siempre había sido así cada vez que tenía una presentación, cuando estaban juntos lo acompañaba a todas partes.

Nunca entendió porque la quería en cada presentación pero parecía más vivo cada vez que ella estaba con él.

La canción termino y se tomaron un descanso mientras Natsu hablaba al público.

— _¿¡Como están esta noche!?-_ pregunto y todos gritaron en respuesta. — _Son muy escandalosos_.- rió y el público volvió a gritar. — _¿¡Se están divirtiendo!?_- todos respondieron a diferentes tiempos y era imposible entender. — _Que lastima, el concierto esta a punto de terminar. _

Todos rieron y continuaban gritando con todas sus fuerzas, el líder de la banda continuo hablando y bromeando con los fans hasta que los demás miembros decidieron que el descanso era suficiente, solo querían sentir la música.

— _La siguiente canción es una de sus favoritas y quiero que canten conmigo con…_- su mirada paso de un lado del lugar a otro y se detuvo a varios metros del escenario en donde una rubia parecía disfrutar el concierto.

¿Sus ojos no lo engañaban? ¿Realmente estaba viendo a Lucy? Hacía demasiado tiempo que no sentía esa emoción. Adoraba cada vez que Lucy estaba presente en alguna de sus presentaciones aunque todo eso termino cuando su relación acabo.

Curvo sus labios en una media sonrisa que podía derretir a cualquiera sin dejar de mirarla. Las chicas en el lugar gritaron eufóricas al ver su irresistible sonrisa, la rubia solo sonrió girando los ojos, nadie había notado que la sonrisa era para ella y a decir verdad, se sintió feliz de que la notara entre toda la multitud.

— _Esta canción está dedicada a todas las chicas entre el público, especialmente las rubias_.- negó divertida al escucharlo. — _Y bueno, también a los chicos ¿Por qué no?_

Miró a los demás integrantes de la banda y asintieron preparando los tiempos para iniciar la canción.

''Natsu, te amo'' se escucho una voz masculina entre el público haciendo reír a los integrantes.

— _Yo también te amo, amigo.-_ bromeó haciendo reir a sus fans. Ajusto su micrófono y aclaro su garganta. — _Esta canción es Drawing the line._

El sonido del bajo retumbo en el primer acorde y la música comenzó haciendo gritar al público, definitivamente se quedarían sin voz.

La batería y guitarra se unían en un solo sonido haciendo el ambiente más ligero y divertido. Natsu también tocaba su guitarra agregando más sonido y vida a la canción.

_You're the taste of wine__  
_(Eres el sabor del vino)

_You're summer night, make feel alright__  
_(Eres una noche de verano, me haces sentir bien)

Su voz definitivamente lograba derretir a Lucy, aunque intentara negarlo. Su cuerpo comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la canción.

_Then, again you're like a millions thorns along my side__  
__(Entonces otra vez eres como un millón de espinas a mi lado)_

_You are a shiver down my spine__  
__(Eres un escalofrió por mi columna)_

La canción era para ella, estaba segura y cuando Natsu la miró lo supo.

_We get close, we fall apart__  
__(Nos acercamos, nos separamos)_

_Red roses, broken hearts__  
__(Rosas rojas, corazones rotos)_

_And we don't know which way to go__  
__(Y no sabemos qué camino tomar)_

_We're in love, we're insane__  
__(Estamos enamorados, estamos locos)_

_What's the sun without the rain__  
__(Que es el sol sin la lluvia)_

Todos cantaban con todas sus fuerzas y algunos fans lograron colarse al escenario, bailando y cantando junto a ellos.  
Nadie parecía notarlo pero Natsu solo tenía la vista en Lucy y cuando comenzó el coro, fue difícil mantener el contacto visual con todos saltando a su alrededor.

_You keep on drawing the line__  
__(Continua dibujando la línea)_

_Just a Little bigger every time__  
__(Un poco grande cada vez)_

Logró verlo sonreír sin dejar de cantar.

_And I must be losing my mind__  
__(Y debo estar perdiendo la cabeza)_

_Cause I know, I want you in my life__  
__(Porque sé que te quiero en mi vida)_

Su corazón dio un salto. No, no podía a volver a sentase así por Natsu de nuevo, ya no estaban juntos.  
Había sido una mala idea asistir al concierto. Aparto la mirada de él y giró tratando de salir de la multitud sin éxito.

— ¿A dónde vas linda?- alzó la vista y se encontró con un chico, parecía ebrio. — El concierto aun no termina.

— Tengo que irme, déjame.- pidió, estaba obstruyendo su paso.

— Vamos, no seas así, diviértete.- el chico que llevaba una bebida con cerveza la dejo caer sobre Lucy empapando su blusa haciendo que se pegara a su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?- grito molesta aunque nadie más podía escucharla, su voz se confundía con la música. El chico toco su trasero solo un poco y trato de alzarla, pero la rubia protesto. — ¡Déjame!

De pronto unos brazos la tomaron con fuerza apartándola del chico y alejándola del público.  
Un hombre musculoso de seguridad la había salvado pero en vez que llevarla a otro lugar la alzo como si fuera una pluma hacia el escenario.

— ¿Qué haces?- pregunto nerviosa y sintió el suelo del escenario bajo sus pies.

Se tambaleo un poco y un brazo la rodeo por la cintura, supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba.  
Los demás lo veían solamente como si la ayudará a subir al escenario pero Natsu tenía otros planes.

La pego a su cuerpo cuidando de que no cayera y acerco los labios a su oído.

— Ve a mi camerino.- susurro. — Estaré contigo en cuanto termine el concierto.- miró a su lado y movió la cabeza dando una señal.

Uno de los guardias se acerco a Lucy y la guió tras bastidores. Natsu volvió a ser el mismo sobre el escenario a los pocos segundos divirtiéndose con sus fans.

¿Realmente podía confiar en él?

Vio una puerta con el nombre de Natsu y el hombre le indico que esperara y así lo hizo.  
No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaría pero tenía que esperarlo para agradecerle por salvarla de ese tipo, porque debía ser obra de Natsu. Eso es lo que haría y volvería a casa, tenía otros planes además del concierto.

.

.

.

.

Llevaba esperando quince minutos y su paciencia estaba agotándose. Estaba sucia y pegajosa, había un baño dentro del camerino pero no quería encontrarse con nada asqueroso así que prefirió no entrar.

En el lugar habían varios atuendos que suponía usaba en cada concierto, comida chatarra, bebidas alcohólicas y varias guitarras acústicas y eléctricas. Todo el lugar era un desastre, en ese aspecto seguía siendo el mismo.

La puerta crujió dejando ver a un Natsu sin playera, con agua escurriendo por sus músculos mezclándose con su sudor. Tenía una botella de agua en sus manos y la vacio sobre su cabeza refrescando su cuerpo.

Arrojo lejos la playera y se acerco a Lucy tirando de su brazo con brusquedad obligándola a estar de pie.

— Auch.- se quejó y observo al chico, parecía molesto.

— Quítatela.

— ¿Perdón?

— Tu blusa.- apretó los dientes. — Quítatela. Ahora.

— ¿Qué?- trato de lucir indignada.

— Hueles a cerveza, quítatela o yo lo haré por ti.- advirtió.

No, no lo permitiría. Se despojo de su blusa rápidamente y Natsu busco una de sus playeras y se la dio.

¿Qué sucedía con él? Estaba furioso y no tenía idea de que lo había puesto así.

Su playera le quedaba grande pero era mejor que nada, tampoco quería volver a casa oliendo a cerveza y la confundieran con un vagabundo.

— ¿Te toco?- pregunto al fin.

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Maldita sea, Lucy! No te hagas la loca conmigo.- se acerco más a ella obligándola a retroceder un poco. — Te toco ¿sí o no?

Eso era, por eso estaba molesto, siempre celoso y posesivo.

— S-solo un poco.- lo observo cerrar los ojos tratando de mantener la cordura. — Pero no sucedió nada, no me hizo nada.

Natsu se alejo un poco y pasó las manos por su rostro, estaba molesto, demasiado molesto.

— Esto es porque siempre estabas en un lugar en donde pudiera verte. Debiste decirme que venias.

— Oye esto no lo tenía planeado, Erza me obligo a venir.

— Pudiste avisarme antes.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, sus discusiones sin sentido.

Natsu siempre tenía que tenerla cerca o si no, no podría protegerla.  
Cuando estaban juntos la cuidaba demasiado, como si fuera lo más delicado del mundo. No le molestaba en lo absoluto, era muy lindo de su parte, pero ella también podía cuidarse por sí misma y a pesar de que estaban separados, quería seguir haciendo lo mismo.

—¡ Debes dejar de hacer esto!.- se aferro al tocador, enfrentar a Natsu siempre era intenso. — Puedo cuidarme yo sola, ya no te pertenezco y debes dejarme…

Contuvo el aliento demasiado sorprendida al sentir sus calientes labios sobre los suyos y casi se desmaya al sentir la lengua de Natsu introducirse en su boca.  
Se rindió rápidamente, el chico siempre lograba seducirla de una u otra manera con sus labios.

Lucy gimió contra su boca cuando sintió como las manos del chico descendían lentamente por su espalda hasta su trasero.

La rubia lograba encenderlo como nadie más lo haría y diablos, como extrañaba saborearla.

— Esto.- apretó su trasero con fuerza haciéndola sentir su jadeante aliento. — Es mío.- gruño.

La manera en que respiraba solo le indicaba una cosa, ella también lo quería. Se apodero de nuevo de sus labios y la subió sobre el tocador tirando todo a su alrededor.

Extendió sus muslos para introducirse en el medio y obligarla a sentirlo, estaba poniéndose duro. Lucy era demasiado embriagante, demasiado adictiva.

— Eres mía, Luce.

Oh no, estaba cediendo y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Las manos de Natsu jugaban con la piel de su espalda y desabrocho su sostén con demasiada facilidad.

Debía detenerse, eso no estaba bien.

Tenía que trazar la línea que los separaba y mantenerla en su lugar. Aunque tener sexo en el camerino era algo que acostumbraban a hacer antes de cada concierto, según él le daba buena suerte y ella le creyó como una tonta aunque también lo disfrutaba.

— Natsu debemos ir a la…- la voz de Jellal los hizo separarse. — …Fiesta.- el pelirrosa suspiro frustrado y lo miró como si fuera a matarlo. — Mejor me voy.- huyo rápidamente.

_Nuevo recordatorio: Cerrar la puerta del camerino._

Lucy bajo rápidamente del tocador y Natsu paso la mano por su cabello, todo se había arruinado, tan cerca estuvo de tenerla de nuevo.

— No tienes que irte.

— Por supuesto que tengo que hacerlo.

— ¿Vas a dejarme así?- apunto al bulto entre sus pantalones.

— Seguro que puedes arreglartelas.- sonrió burlonamente.

— Puedo arrancarte la ropa y tomarte sobre el puto tocador si quiero hacerlo, nadie vendría, tus gemidos se escucharían por todo el pasillo.

Se escuchaba tentador, pero no, debía mantener su objetivo.

— Aunque no lo harás, podría denunciarte por acoso sexual.

No dijo nada, tenía razón. Que Lucy fuera una maldita abogada le traía demasiados problemas.

La chica se quito la playera y su sostén quedando descubierta de la parte superior.

Era simplemente hermosa, tal y como la recordaba, sus pechos eran perfectos. Realmente fue un estúpido al dejarla ir.

Era como la gloria misma, no tendría acción esa noche aunque al menos logro ver sus pechos, aunque no eran buenos para su entrepierna.

— ¿Qué? No hay nada que hayas visto antes.- lo había hecho a propósito.

La rubia coloco su sostén correctamente y después la playera que Natsu le había prestado.

— Sabes el efecto que tienes en mí.

Sonrió complacida. — Lo sé, por eso lo hago.

— ¿Sabes? Aunque tienes razón.- se cruzo de brazos. — No hay nada que no haya visto antes, de hecho, yo te vi primero.- por la reacción de Lucy supo que había logrado molestarla. — Te quite tu preciosa pureza ¿recuerdas esa noche en mi auto, Luce?

— Eres un maldito idiota.- la chica tomo su blusa del suelo y camino hacia la puerta. — Buena suerte con eso.- miró el bulto en su entrepierna y salió del camerino.

— ¡Carajo!.- maldijo en cuanto se fue.

¿Por qué siempre se salía con la suya?

Era débil ante Lucy y aunque su última jugada había estado buena, la rubia consiguió una reacción y ella había ganado el encuentro.

Estaba perdiendo en su propio juego, pero no seria así por mucho tiempo, la haría pagar por eso. La guerra apenas comenzaba.

_Marcador:_

_**Lucy: 2**_**—**_**Natsu: 0**_

* * *

.

.

.

**No tenía idea de cómo nombrar a la banda, así que le pregunte mi hermanos y el hizo lo demás xD**  
**Los créditos a él.**

**En fin, aquí pueden encontrar el link de los fics que se publicaran el resto de la semana en mi perfil.**

**Gracias por leer!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. ¿La tercera es la vencida?

_**Fairy Festival día #4**_

**Bueno, ya no siento mi trasero por estar escribiendo todo el día, pero esto es por ustedes!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**¿La tercera es la vencida?**_

_**.**_

* * *

Después de que Lucy se fue, consiguió a una adorable dama más que dispuesta a controlar su dolorosa erección y no fue la única que se ofreció.

Las fiestas después de cada concierto eran las mejores, despertaba en lugares desconocidos, con chicas que jamás volvería a ver en su vida y tatuajes ridículos en alguna parte de su cuerpo, y fue justamente la ultima situación la que estaba viviendo en ese momento.

Aun era demasiado temprano, pero el hotel en donde hicieron algunos destrozos los echo, y si no se iban llamarían a la policía y no querían problemas ni tampoco a la prensa sobre ellos.  
El sol estaba a punto de salir mientras ellos caminaban por las avenidas desoladas tratando de encontrar un taxi que los llevara.

Jellal tenía un ojo morado por la golpiza que Natsu le había dado por la interrupción, Gray caminaba en ropa interior, Gajeel vestía un falda y ninguno de ellos quería recordar como había sucedido eso, y finalmente Natsu se había llevado la peor parte.

— ¿Por qué mierda me dejaron hacer esto?- miró su reflejo en un auto y observo su pectoral izquierdo. Llevaba el torso descubierto, había perdido su playera antes de llegar al hotel.

Su piel ardía un poco y estaba enrojecida e inflamada, lo peor no era como lucia, sino lo que decía.

— Estábamos ebrios, amigo, llevo puesta una falda.- hablo Gajeel.

Miro cada letra en su pecho, realmente era un estúpido.

_Lucy  
_

Era lo que decía su tatuaje, golpearía al cabrón que tatuó el nombre de su ex, ese hombre debió divertirse mientras lo hacía.

— ¿No fume algo? Porque debí estar como un estúpido para tatuarme esto.

— Solo bebiste.- aclaró Gray. — Recuerdo que hablaste de Lucy por dos horas, dijiste que te casarías con ella y comenzaste a llorar.- aclaró. — Después quisiste hacerte este tatuaje.

— ¿Por qué no me detuviste?- pregunto molesto.

— Solo me reía como un estúpido mientras llorabas, creo me pareció gracioso.- sonrió burlón.

— Eres un idiota.- insultó. — Y ponte algo de ropa, van a llamar a la policía.

— Me gusta sentir el aire fresco.

Todos rieron, ver a Gray en pelotas no era algo nuevo, de alguna u otra forma siempre conseguía perder su ropa, nadie tenía idea de por qué.

Un taxi pasó y lo detuvieron, aunque Natsu tenía otros planes.

— Yo me iré primero, consigan otro.- abrió la puerta del copiloto y subió.

— Dices estupideces, nos iremos todos. Debo poner hielo en mi ojo.- menciono Jellal, su ojo comenzaba a tomar un color más oscuro.

— Tengo unos asuntos de atender.- argumentó. — Dame tu playera.- pidió y el peliazul se la dio sin rechistar.

— Los veré más tarde.- se despidió y el taxi arranco dejando a los tres chicos como vagabundos.

Se miraron entre si y comenzaron a caminar, el apartamento de Gray estaba cerca, tenían suerte si llegaban antes de que las calles se iluminaran por completo y alguien los fotografiara.

— Ira con Lucy ¿cierto?- pregunto Jellal.

— ¿Con quién más iría? Nunca pudo olvidarla.- respondió el chico en ropa interior.

Continuaron caminando mirando a su alrededor y disfrutando de la felicidad de la vida y las aves en el cielo, si, aun estaban ebrios.

— Me agrada Lucy.- acepto Gajeel.

— Lucy es genial.- concordó Gray.

— Yo seré su padrino de bodas.- agrego Jellal sonriendo como un tonto.

Los dos primeros chicos lo miraron con odio y comenzaron a pelear sin notar que las personas comenzaban a salir de sus casas, era la hora de despertar.  
Unos murmullos los hicieron reaccionar y antes de que se dieran cuenta estaban rodeados por varias chicas.

Lo más peligroso en la vida de una celebridad eran las fans.

Retrocedieron lentamente tomando aire y relajando sus músculos, necesitarían toda la ayuda de sus piernas para eso.  
Giraron rápidamente y corrieron con todas sus fuerzas siendo perseguidos por una estampida de chicas llenas de hormonas y pensamientos impuros.

Matarían a Natsu en cuanto volvieran a verlo por abandonarlos.

.

.

.

.

Aunque había sido un estúpido al tatuar el nombre de Lucy en su pectoral izquierdo no se sentía culpable en lo absoluto y eso era lo que le molestaba aun más, porque demostraba que esos sentimientos hacia Lucy que según él ya había desaparecido, estaba volviendo de nuevo.

En cuanto la vio por primera vez en esa presentación lo cautivo por completo. Su rostro y personalidad de ángel era lo más lindo que había visto y eso fue lo que lo atrajo hacia ella, porque Natsu no era precisamente un ángel.

Era obvio que ella trataría de alejarse de él, porque su apariencia de busca problemas no era muy apropiada y mucho menos para una chica de buenos modales como Lucy.  
Podría decirse que fue Natsu quien la volvió una rebelde pero solo ayudo a sacar su verdadera personalidad, adoraba sus facetas dulces y lindas así como sus facetas atrevidas e imposibles y en eso no había cambiado nada.

El jardín de Lucy era más limpio que el suyo, siempre había sido demasiado organizada.

Su relación había sido de lo más perfecta, hasta que sus diferencias se incrementaron y el único culpable o al menos para él, siempre fue ese hombre.

No iba a perder de nuevo y no iba a retractarse, toco la puerta esperando a que Lucy apareciera, a esa hora ya debía estar despierta.  
La puerta se abrió y antes de que se diera cuenta de que era él y la cerrara en su rostro, entro rápidamente.

— ¿Qué diab…?- exclamo sorprendida al ver como interrumpía en su casa.

Usaba la playera de Jellal cubriendo su tatuaje nuevo, si la rubia lo viera se burlaría de él. Miro cada parte del cuerpo de Lucy, usaba una pijama de seda demasiado pegada a su cuerpo haciéndolo babear de inmediato, su cabello desaliñado solo la hacía lucir más irresistible y no usaba una gota de maquillaje mostrando su belleza natural, Lucy era hermosa.

— Si despertaras a mi lado de esa manera no me molestaría.- sus ojos brillaban en lujuria.

— Solo quieres acostarte conmigo.

— Eso es verdad, eres jodidamente adictiva.- acepto.

Lucy evito sonreír, no debía permitir que Natsu viera lo mucho que sus palabras la afectaban.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto desviando su atención a otra parte.

— Vine a terminar lo comenzamos ayer.- dijo sin dudar.

Sonrió coqueta. — ¿Tanto me deseas, Natsu?

— Mi cuerpo te necesita, Lucy.- comenzó a acercarse a la chica acorralándola contra la pared.

Acaricio sus piernas con la yema de sus dedos enviando una descarga por el cuerpo de la rubia.  
El tacto de Natsu era lo más delicado, ardiente y que volvía liquido su interior. Aun tenia la marca de las uñas sobre su piel.  
El chico acaricio su redondo y perfecto trasero, masajeando y apretando con mayor intensidad mientras acercaba la boca a la curvatura de su cuello.

Podía sentir el ardiente aliento sobre la piel de su cuello para después besarla lentamente saboreando el delicioso sabor de su piel.

— ¿Solo tu cuerpo me necesita?- pregunto incitando.

— Te necesito, Luce.- sus palabras la derritieron, si tan solo pudiera rendirse ante él.

— Natsu…- trato de llamarlo pero un suspiro salió como respuesta. — Natsu - volvió a llamarlo y el chico emitió un sonido indicando que tenía su total atención. — No estoy sola.

Detuvo sus besos y la miró rápidamente ¿Había otro hombre en casa?  
Él sabía acostado con otra chica, no tenia porque estar molesto y aun así lo estaba.

— ¿Qué diablos haces?- escucho una voz a unos pasos y se giro a mirar.

Había un hombre en casa y Lucy había pasado la noche con él. Su mandíbula se tenso, siempre había sido posesivo con Lucy y cada vez que un chico se acercaba a ella enloquecía, simplemente nadie podía ir por ahí mirándola y que otro chico la tocara era imperdonable.

— ¿Qué diablos haces_ tú_? ¿Por qué estás aquí?- pregunto furioso.

— Es obvio ¿no?- su rostro le provocaba ira, quería golpearlo. — Vengo a divertirme.

Oh no, llovería sangre, la rubia podía sentirlo. Natsu simplemente no soportaría que alguien más la tocara.

— Tu diversión se termino, amigo.- forzó una sonrisa. — Ahora lárgate.

— ¿Y quién lo dice? ¿Tu?.- pregunto sarcástico. — ¿Quién te crees?

— Soy su ex.

El chico soltó una carcajada. — ¿Su ex? ¿Estas así porque ya no puedes tenerla? Eres pate…- sus palabras murieron en un solo golpe.

Natsu se abalanzo sobre él y golpeo su mandíbula con fuerza haciéndola crujir, era muy bueno peleando y de esa forma alejaba a todos los chicos de Lucy.

Golpeo una de sus costillas con fuerza, el chico trato de defenderse pero Natsu fue más rápido golpeando su estomago.  
Estaba molesto, furioso, porque todo estaba demasiado claro.

Lucy trato de detenerlos pero fue imposible, no podía meterse en una pelea entre chicos.

El pelirrosa lo golpeaba una y otra vez y el chico logro darle unos buenos golpes.

— Ella. Siempre. Será. Mía.- demandó en cada golpe y con eso decidió que era suficiente.

Dejo de golpearlo y se alejo un poco limpiando la sangre de su nariz, el chico estaba mucho peor y Natsu sonrió al verlo así, el imbécil se lo merecía.

— No necesito soportar esto por ti, ni siquiera lo vales.- escupió el chico a Lucy haciendo enfurecer a Natsu aun más.

Lo golpeo directamente en el rostro con toda la fuerza que alguna vez sintió y pudo jurar que rompió su nariz.

— Tú eres el que no vale nada para Lucy, ella es más valiosa que toda tu puta vida.- gruño. — Lárgate antes de que termine contigo.- el chico se levanto del suelo y trato de ir por algo para vestirse, aun estaba en ropa interior. — Ahora.

La forma en que lo dijo lo asusto y salió por la puerta tratando de detener el sangrado de su nariz

Lucy se sintió culpable por haber tratado de fastidiar a Natsu con ese chico y perder el tiempo con él, no lo valía y el único chico que siempre la cuidaría seria Natsu. Aun separados seguía viendo por ella.

— Nat…

— Me dejaste ayer ¿por ese tipo?- señalo furioso hacia la puerta.

— Yo solo…

— ¿Sabes que, Luce?- pregunto. — Lo conseguiste, ganaste. Aun estoy loco por ti.

Lucy se quedo sin habla, ese no era el resultado que esperaba, solo quería molestarlo un poco pero tampoco espero que volvería a sentirse de esa manera por Natsu. Sus sentimientos siempre habían estado ahí, él fue la persona más importante en su vida, habían compartido demasiadas cosas juntos y ella pensó que era el indicado y mentiría si dijera que no pensaba lo mismo.

— Así que ¿vas a ponerme las cosas fáciles o no?- continuo.

Trato de mantener la cordura. — ¿Tu qué crees?

Natsu soltó una carcajada amarga, orgullosa como siempre. Afortunadamente él no era así y no tenía miedo de luchar por lo que le pertenecía.

— Serás mía de nuevo, Lucy, y esta vez no te dejare ir.- advirtió y se giró para salir por la puerta.

La rubia solo lo miro ir. Nada resulto como esperaba y honestamente iba mejor, ¿realmente Natsu la conquistaría de nuevo? Estaba convencida de que podía lograrlo, porque estaba cayendo de nuevo cada vez más rápido.

_Marcador:_

_**Lucy: 3 **_**— _Natsu: 0_**

Y ese resultado no pudo ser mejor.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**Me encanta este Natsu :Q_**

**En serio, gracias por los reviews, me dan ánimos para continuar con mis historias ;-; **

**Espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer!**

**Bye bye!**

* * *

.

.

.

.


	4. La ruptura termino

**Lamento la tardanza.**  
**Ya pueden leer el capitulo.**

**The take over, The break's over pertenece a Fall out boy**  
**(Link en mi perfil)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**La ruptura termino**_

_**.**_

* * *

Esa sonrisa ardiente formada en esos irresistibles labios mostrando su perfecta dentadura, estaba frente a su puerta.  
Debía ir a su lugar de trabajo en dos horas, por lo tanto, era lo suficientemente temprano para que ese ser varonil y fascinante cuerpo, estuviera despierto.

Normalmente, Natsu despertaba demasiado tarde sin importarle un poco. Solo lo hacía cuando estaba de gira o debía grabar en el estudio. Lucy lo sabía, porque acostumbraba a estar con él incluso durante las grabaciones. Natsu odiaba separarse de ella y al parecer, ese hábito estaba volviendo de nuevo.

— ¿Qué es haces en ropa interior frente a mi puerta?- pregunto un poco irritada.

El cuerpo de Natsu era de los dioses, estaba convencida.

Diablos, siempre adoro la manera en que sus calzoncillos se ajustaban perfectamente a su entrepierna y ese irresistible trasero. Sus piernas fuertes y formadas podrían derretirla en un segundo, y esos músculos marcando su perfecto abdomen con una venda cubriendo su pectoral izquierdo…

Un momento.

— Quería darte los buenos días.- respondió, apoyando su cuerpo contra la puerta dando una perfecta postura a su figura.

Lucy reaccionó al momento, no tenía tiempo que perder con él, además no era buena idea que una persona en especial lo viera en esas condiciones. Tenía que alejarlo.

— Buenos días.- dijo rápidamente. — Ahora vete.- impulsó su cuerpo tratando de ahuyentarlo para así cerrar la puerta, pero Natsu fue más rápido.

— Dije que no te dejaría ir.- tomó su mano y entró cerrando la puerta tras él. Tiró de ella y ágilmente la posicionó frente él, intimidándola con su presencia masculina. — No te librarás de mí fácilmente.

La rubia no protestó, su vista se fijó en ese vendaje sobre su pecho. Si bien sabia lo problemático que era Natsu, nunca se hería en una pelea, era más rudo y ágil que sus oponentes y aún más si algún asunto la envolvía.

Aunque no quería lucir preocupada, realmente lo estaba. Odiaba negarlo, pero siempre le gustó cuidar de él.

— ¿Sucedió algo malo?- preguntó dulce mientras tocaba el vendaje. Alzó su rostro para encontrarse el de Natsu a escasos centímetros del suyo.

Eso era malo y a la vez demasiado bueno. Sus ojos cafés, grandes y brillantes, siempre fueron su debilidad. Amaba todas las facetas de Lucy, pero la tierna y preocupada de alguna forma lograba explotar todo su interior.

A veces solo fingía estar herido o enfermo para que su chica cuidara de él. Tal vez no era una buena idea, pero que ella estuviera a su lado era lo mejor del mundo.

— No es nada.- respondió sin notar de lo que hablaba, estaba ocupado mirando la belleza frente a sus ojos.

— Pero, ¿Que es este vendaje?- insistió nuevamente tocando el lugar que cubría su piel.

El pelirrosa bajó su mirada y su cuerpo se tensó un poco. El tatuaje.

— Esto es solo… es solo un nuevo tatuaje.- titubeó nervioso.

La rubia frunció el ceño, sabia cuando ocultaba algo.

— ¿Y porque lo cubres?

Lucy de alguna forma siempre conseguía descubrir todo lo que lo rodeaba, nadie lo conocía mejor más que ella.

— Porque si no lo hago se infectará.- aclaró, aunque había un poco de verdad en eso.

No estaba convencida de sus palabras pero lo dejaría el asunto olvidado. Era mejor si se iba del lugar o las chispas explotarían.

— Debes irte.- comentó nuevamente.

— ¿Por qué?- cuestionó mirando las fotografías sobre el muro. — Estaba pensado que podríamos tener en desayuno juntos.

— No hay nada que pueda cocinar ahora mismo, tengo otros asuntos que atender.

— Eso no es ningún problema, puedo tenerte a _ti_ como desayuno.- dijo interesante. — Tu orgasmo será mi postre.

Su mirada intensa y seductora estaba en sus genes, ni siquiera intentaba ser encantador, ya lo era. Negarse a Natsu fue una de las situaciones más difíciles que podía enfrentar, aunque esos dos años sin él habían servido de entrenamiento.

— Tengo cereal, puedes comerlo si quieres.- declaró sin parecer afectada.

— ¿Podemos tenerlo en la cama?

La chica sonrió divertida, era imposible razonar con él.

— Solo quieres mi cuerpo ¿no es así?

— Eres irresistible, Luce, no puedes prohibirme tenerte.- mencionó atrayente.

— No te escucharé más, llegaré tarde si continuó con tu juego.- dijo la rubia mientras caminaba de nuevo hacia la cocina.

Solo le daría el maldito cereal para que así se fuera más rápido, no quería tener problemas o que Natsu los tuviera. Su último encuentro había sido un desastre y especialmente por culpa de esa atractiva y encantadora estrella líder de la banda del momento.

Tomó un tazón de la alacena y comenzó a buscar las cosas necesarias para preparar su desayuno.

Natsu observaba cada uno de sus movimientos, especialmente su irresistible figura. Era evidente que no llevaba sostén y su escote mostraba demasiada piel, además de que su ombligo podía verse y ese pequeño short cubriendo levemente su firme trasero la lucir demasiado sensual.

Tomó una uva de uno de los platos y la mordió dejando que el cítrico sabor explotara en su boca, mientras se deleitaba mirando la erótica belleza frente a sus ojos.

¿Acaso Lucy no tenía idea de lo mucho que lo calentaba?

Siempre había sido de esa manera, lo provocaba sin notarlo, meneando ese lindo trasero en su presencia. Diablos, debía recuperarla pronto. Ella era la única que podía volverlo loco en segundos.

Estuvo a punto de introducir otra jugosa uva en su tentadora boca hasta que una idea cruzo por su cabeza, y una muy buena.

Tomó esa uva y fijo su vista en ese pronunciado escote, lanzando el pequeño proyectil entre sus apretados pechos.

Lucy sintió algo golpear su busto y bajó la mirada encontrando una uva siendo retenida por el mismo.  
Siempre encontraba la manera de molestarla.

— ¿¡Qué es lo que haces!?- chilló molesta, pero todo desapareció en un momento.

Natsu colocó las manos en la piel desnuda de su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él, y acerco su boca hacia los perfectos senos de la rubia. Descendió lentamente por su escote, saboreando su piel con la punta de la lengua hasta llegar a tomar la fruta del pecado con sus dientes, mordiendo en el intento un poco la piel de Lucy.  
Podía sentirla temblar contra su cuerpo y ese pequeño gemido le dio la razón, la chica no podría negarse por mucho tiempo.

Masticó la fruta en su boca sin borrar esa sonrisa de sus labios. Lucy estaba sonrojada y sorprendida, era demasiado divertido cuando su timidez salía a flote.

— ¿Lo ves? El desayuno es mucho mejor si es sobre tu cuerpo.- sonrió ardiente y dejo caer otra uva entre sus senos. — Ups.- fingió inocencia lanzando esa media sonrisa que derretía su interior.

Apretó el redondo trasero de la rubia acercándola aún más a su entrepierna, estaba excitándose a lo grande y ella tenía que sentirlo.

La chica suspiró jadeante contra su odio al sentir de nuevo la lengua contra sus pechos.

¿Por qué su cuerpo la traicionaba de esa manera?

Se aferró a sus hombros en cuanto sus piernas temblaron, ese hormigueo en la parte baja de su cuerpo se incrementaba cada vez más.  
Sentir su erección creciendo entre sus piernas provocó que sus bragas se mojaran en un segundo. Era delicioso todo lo que Natsu podía provocar.

Él la alzó, obligando a la chica a rodearlo con sus piernas y buscó soporte contra el muro, apoyando a Lucy contra el mismo.  
Natsu era lo suficientemente fuerte para sostenerla, además de que su rigidez estaba haciéndose cada vez evidente.

— No…- la chica trató de protestar pero Natsu beso sus labios con fuerza, forzándola a guardar silencio. La necesitaba demasiado. — Déjame… ir.- pidió con voz débil y evitando jadear de nuevo.

— No.- demandó serio contra sus labios. — Di que serás mía de nuevo, no me detendré hasta lograrlo.

— No quiero.- respondió la chica y fue ella quien lo beso esta vez, mordiendo su carnoso labio inferior.

Giró con ella y la colocó violentamente contra la cubierta, lanzando y rompiendo contra el suelo los platos y vasos, para así tener más espacio en sus movimientos.

— Dilo.- exigió con voz ronca y hambrienta. — Dilo de una puta vez.- estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Su actitud demandante y destructora la excitaba de una manera que su cuerpo no lograba controlar.  
El pelirrosa se introdujo en el medio, separando sus muslos, obligándola a sentir su gradual rigidez.

— Ah…- gimió levemente al sentirlo contra su centro. — Yo…

— ¿Pastelito?

Una voz fuerte y cariñosa se escucho en la sala, una voz que ambos conocían muy bien, especialmente Natsu.  
Su llama se apagó en un segundo y se congelo en su lugar. No quería encontrarse de nuevo con él y había llegado en un mal momento.

— Demonios.- maldijo la rubia en un susurro, el chico pensó exactamente lo mismo.

Lucy bajó de la cubierta y arregló un poco un poco su ropa. Miró a Natsu y este lucía pálido, no esperaba menos.

Tal vez si se quedaba escondido en la cocina o en algún otro lugar podía evitar la tercera guerra mundial.

— Trataré de distraerlo y cuando lo haga corres hacia la puerta, ¿de acuerdo?- preguntó evitando alzar su voz, sabía perfectamente lo que Natsu pensaba.

El chico no respondió y eso le dio la respuesta.

Lucy se alejó y él escuchó las voces en la sala y haciéndose cada vez más lejanas, no pensaba en verlo de nuevo y mierda, nada bueno saldría de eso.

No podían verse y mucho menos hablar sin lanzarse comentarios venenosos y discutir sin sentido, debía cambiar aquello.  
Si quería estar con Lucy, tenerlo de enemigo no ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

Respiro hondo y dejo salir el aire en varias ocasiones, no estaba asustado, Natsu Dragneel no se asustaba.

Asintió y se dio ánimos a sí mismo, lo tenía que hacer por Lucy aunque los nervios lo estaban traicionando.  
Salió de la cocina para mostrarse y ver ese rostro viejo y horrible, diablos como lo odiaba, pero eso jamás lo diría en voz alta.

El rostro que el hombre mostró, prácticamente hizo que toda la inseguridad desapareciera, era tan divertido ver el asombro y aborrecimiento en su cara.

— Hola, suegro.- saludó descarado al hombre más peligroso en la vida de Lucy, Jude Heartfilia.

Solo Natsu era capaz de hacer una estupidez así. Lucy cubrió el rostro con su mano mostrando frustración, estaba exhausta y apenas comenzaba el día.

— ¿Q-que?- tartamudeó el hombre sin poder creerlo. — ¿Suegro?- miró a su hija. — ¿Qué significa esto Lucy Heartfilia?- cuando pronunciaba su nombre completo no era buena señal. — ¿Están juntos de nuevo?

Demasiadas preguntas.

— No estamos juntos.- respondió agotada.

— Aún.- el chico sonrió atrevido.

Insolente, pensaba Jude.  
Ambos estaban en ropa interior, ¿Acaso lo creían un estúpido? Su linda princesa estaba siendo corrompida de nuevo. Odiaba a ese tipo desde la primera vez que lo Lucy lo llevo a casa.

Una estrellita de rock no le daría nada bueno a su hija, ¿Por qué su inocente pequeña tuvo que haberse fijado en ese tipejo?

Su última conversación, o más bien discusión, jamás la olvidaría, fue el día en que su control se arruino por completo.

— Hace unos días vi a Layla, su belleza definitivamente paso a tu hija.- mencionó el pelirrosa. — Gracias a los cielos que mi linda y ardiente Luce no obtuvo tus genes.

Ese maldito, siempre con su actitud arrogante y molesta, jamás lo aceptaría.

— No quiero escuchar eso de un hombre con cabellos de niña.- se burló causando un notable desagrado en Natsu.

Nunca se llevarían bien, aunque la rubia rogará por ello.  
Se comportaban como niños cada vez que se encontraban, era agobiante lidiar siempre con lo mismo.

— Suficiente.- hablo fuerte para obtener su atención. — Natsu, por favor.- pidió y el chico entendió rápidamente, tenía que irse, solo estaba empeorando las cosas. — Papá.- reprendió en cuanto lo vio reírse disimuladamente.

El orgullo de Natsu podría ser dañado con eso, siempre trataba de pelear por ella contra su padre, ambos la amaban demasiado y no pensaban compartirla.

El chico se giró para salir por esa puerta, de nuevo había perdido contra ese vejestorio, aunque no contaba con las acciones de Lucy.

La rubia sabía muy bien que estaba molesto, así que corrió prácticamente hacia él.

— Hablaremos después, lo prometo.- susurró para que su padre no escuchara su conversación.

— Prefiero terminar lo que empezamos antes de hablar.

— Solo hablar.- aclaró y Natsu sonrió.

— De acuerdo.- respondió y se giró para salir antes de ser detenido nuevamente por Lucy.

— No estás molesto, ¿verdad?

— Estoy furioso, Luce, ese vejestorio siempre trata de apartarte de mí y…

Oh demonios.

Lucy siempre lograba tranquilizarlo de la mejor manera. Dejo que sus dulces labios cubrieran los suyos, con eso estaba decidida su victoria.  
Mierda, estaba feliz y amaba demasiado a esa chica. Profundizo el beso y no pudo evitar hacer semejante estupidez.  
Aprovecho el delicioso momento contra la boca de Lucy y le mostró a Jude el dedo medio, alardeando sobre su triunfo.

— Hijo de…- el hombre se detuvo y sonrió a su hija en cuanto la observó girar su cabeza.

— ¿Dijiste algo, papá?

— Nada, cariño.

Natsu sonrió triunfal y dio un beso corto a su linda aún no- pero casi- novia- de nuevo. — Te veré después.- se despidió. — Nos vemos, Jude.

Ese idiota hacia que los humos se le salieran por las orejas, alardeaba solo porque era un poco famoso, solo un poco, Natsu no era nadie.  
Lucy se acercó de nuevo a su padre que se encontraba con el ceño fruncido.

— Pensé que no estaban juntos.- criticó.

— No lo estamos.- declaró la chica. — Ese fue tu castigo por decirle esas cosas.

— No es mi culpa que tenga cabellos de niña y no volverás con él, Lucy.

Se puso de puntillas y besó la mejilla de su padre. — Me encanta su cabello y si quiero estar con él lo haré, papá.- advirtió. — Tomaré un baño, estaré lista en un segundo.

Debía encontrar una manera de que por fin se llevaran bien. Su padre era muy importante y Natsu lo era igual, no podía engañarse.  
Si había otra oportunidad de volver, era esa. Después de todo, separarse jamás fue su decisión, pero esta vez nadie lo impediría.

.

.

.

.

Miró desde su ventana cuando Jude y Lucy se fueron, y como esperó, no volvieron después de eso.

Tenía una maldita inspiración y debía que aprovecharla. El jardín delantero era el mejor lugar para crear una canción y al mismo tiempo, ver el momento exacto en el que Lucy llegara.

Hizo vibrar las cuerdas de su guitarra acústica en diferentes acordes, hasta encontrar la melodía correcta y así comenzó a cantar buscando la letra adecuada.

_Baby, seasons change but people don't  
(Nena, las estaciones cambian pero las personas no)  
__  
And I'll always be waiting in the back room  
(Y yo siempre estaré esperándote en la habitación trasera)  
__  
__I'm boring but overcompensate  
(Estoy aburrido pero se compensa)  
__  
__With headlines and flash, flash, flash photography  
(Con los titulares y las -flash flash flash- fotografías)_

_But don't pretend you'll ever forget 'bout me_  
_(Pero no pretendas que te olvidaras de mi)_

— ¿Nueva canción?- una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Gray. — Suena bien.

El moreno no estaba solo, Gajeel y Jellal estaban con él.

— Por supuesto que suena bien, idiota, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

— El representante quiere hablar con nosotros, mañana tenemos una reunión.- hablo el chico del tatuaje en el rostro. — Al parecer tenemos un contrato para un nuevo disco.

— ¡Carajo! ¿Es en serio?- preguntó emocionado.

— Si, ya era hora. No puedo esperar a estar de nuevo en el estudio.- estiró sus brazos y se dejo caer al suelo.

— Tu ojo luce mejor.- mencionó el pelirrosa.

— No gracias a ti, maldito imbécil.- advirtió haciendo reír a Natsu. — Olvida eso, ¿Qué sucedió con Lucy?

Esa era la principal razón por la que estaban en el lugar. Lucy siempre les agradó, era una buena chica y no podían imaginar a Natsu con alguien más. Era por eso que Jellal se dejó golpear, se merecía ese golpe por interrumpir lo que podía haber sido el momento definitivo.

— Todo está perfecto, estoy a punto de tenerla de nuevo, solo hay un puto problema.- y el más grande de todos a su parecer. — Su padre apareció de nuevo, me lo encontré hoy.

Gajeel soltó una carcajada. — Mierda, amigo.- negó divertido. Sabia de los problemas que Jude y Natsu tenían. — Estas completamente jodido.

— Tal vez ya no lo odie.- agregó Gray.

— Me detesta, eso no ha cambiado nada.

— Lo ha hecho desde que te conoce.- argumentó Jellal. — ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

En realidad, Jude tenía sus razones para odiarlo, incluso Lucy, aunque ella no lo sabía.

_._

_Lucy terminó con su relación sin siquiera hablarlo como dos personas sensatas y adultas, porque ni por la peor putada del mundo dejaría que eso sucediera, Lucy no podía dejarlo._

_Trato de darle el espacio necesario e incluso dejo el estudio a mitad de una canción para ir por ella y aclarar todo eso, su voz en el teléfono no era convincente. _

_Condujo como un maniático, maldiciendo a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino. Solo habían tenido una pequeña discusión, que al parecer no era muy pequeña._

_¿Qué importaba si ambos no tenían los mismos sueños?_

_Lucy era una chica de buenos modales y buena familia, y él, bueno no era el mejor ejemplo pero amaba a esa chica más que su vida.  
_

_Aunque quisiera cambiar su destructiva y alocada personalidad, ese era él y pensó que Lucy lo había aceptado como tal, sabía que era así. El problema era otro y sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba. _

_— Tú.- lo detuvo una voz fuerte y ronca en cuanto salió del auto. — ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_— Quiero ver a Lucy._

_— No dejaré que veas a mi hija. _

_— ¿Esto es lo quieres? ¿Alejarla de mí?- preguntó furioso. _

_— No eres bueno para ella.- confesó. _

_— ¿Y quién demonios te crees? _

_— Soy su padre y siempre hago lo mejor para ella, no la veras más. _

_Diablos.  
Ese hombre siempre terminaba con su paciencia y cordura. Tal vez su relación no era buena, pero Natsu intento cambiarlo, aunque Jude no quiso aceptarlo._

_¿Por qué los padres eran así?_

_— No puedes prohibirle esto. No voy a dejarla.- advirtió el chico. _

_— Pero Lucy ya lo hizo, termino contigo, ¿no es así?- respondió a su advertencia. — Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer, chico. Vete a casa._

_Se paso una mano por el cabello en un intento desesperado de calmar su ansiedad y miedo. Si tan solo pudiera hablar con ella, pero Jude tenía razón, todo era decisión de Lucy._

_Si fuera un abogado o un empresario definitivamente lo aceptarían, aunque ya nada podía cambiarse._

_Ambos siempre fueron diferentes._

_— ¿Sabes? Hagan lo que quieran, me importa una mierda.- escupió con rabia. — Continúen con sus vidas felices, les deseo lo mejor.- no quería decir nada de eso pero estaba herido, ¿Cómo pudo Luce abandonarlo? — Pero recuerda bien mi rostro, Jude.- se giró antes de subir al auto. — Fui yo quien robo la pureza de tu hija, lo que la hace mía por el resto de su vida. _

_El rostro del hombre fue como ganarse la lotería, la había cagado al decir eso, pero esa hermosa y perfecta chica, le había roto el puto corazón._

.

Definitivamente era un recuerdo que jamás contaría y mucho menos a Lucy.

— No tengo idea.- respondió mintiendo a la pregunta de Jellal, era la principal razón por la cual Jude lo odiaba, estaba convencido.

— Creo que sabes la respuesta.- habló Fullbuster, el pelirrosa lo miró sin entender.

— Si te ganas al hombre, consigues a la chica.- dijo Gajeel.

— Pero no quiero ganarme al hombre.- respondió con desagrado.

— Si quieres a Lucy deberás esforzarte con Jude, amigo, y no la tendrás fácil.

Lo sabía perfectamente. Aunque su rencuentro no había sido el mejor, debía cambiar su actitud para conseguir la aprobación de Jude.

No quería estar huyendo, tenía que enfrentarse al demonio para tener a su chica nuevamente. Era suficiente de las peleas, necesitan una tregua.

_Nuevo Marcador_

_**Natsu: 1 **_**—**_** Jude: 0**_

Aun tenía un difícil camino por recorrer.

* * *

.

.

.

**Un problema se arreglo para Nat y llega otro xD y el más difícil.**

**Espero les haya gustado e infinitas gracias por todos sus reviews!**  
**Son mi impulso a continuar, Muchas Gracias**

**Nos leemos, bye bye!**_  
_

* * *

.

.

.

.


	5. Enamorarse

**¡Estoy de vuelta!**

**Estaré actualizando todos mis fics tal y como el tiempo me lo permita, ya no los abandonaré más ;)**

_**Fallen **pertenece a Death in the park y a la hermosa Hayley Williams** *cara de amor infinito***_

***Link de la canción en mi perfil.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Enamorarse**

**.**

* * *

Una de las cosas que más odiaba era que alguien molestará su divino lugar de paz y tranquilidad, y era exactamente lo que _esas_ odiosas personas hacían en ese momento.  
Su rostro se deformó en irritación y molestia en cuanto abrió la puerta que había sido llamada por el timbre.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren?- preguntó sin interés, no tenia absolutamente nada que hablar con ellos. Los amigos de Natsu eran un dolor en el culo al igual que él.

— Queremos hablar con Lucy.- respondió un chico con demasiados piercings en el rostro, su nombre era Gajeel si recordaba bien. Todos tenían la misma fastidiosa sonrisa que el chico con cabello de niña.

Devolverles la sonrisa o intentar ser amable jamás funcionaría con él. Eran una visible molestia y los trataría como tal.

— No.- respondió irritado e intento cerrar la puerta de un portazo, siendo detenido por el pie del mismo chico.

— He dicho que queremos hablar con Lucy.- el chico entró como si se tratara de su propia casa, seguido por sus dos amigos. — Deja de ser un gruñón, Jude.

— Natsu tenía razón, no has cambiado nada.- Gray intentó molestarlo.

Maldita sea cada una de las divinas desgracias que permitieron que esos chicos nacieran, Jude no era una persona cruel, pero esos chicos sacaban lo peor de él.

Recordaba perfectamente cada uno de sus rostros y como siempre su lindo pastelito salía de noche a sus presentaciones en bares y lugares sucios. Nunca le agrado la idea, aunque su adorable esposa estaba encantada y continuaba encantada con Natsu. Amaba a su esposa pero debía decir que tenía algo malo en su cabeza.

Los padres siempre tienen un plan para sus hijos: brindarles lo mejor y su trabajo es alejar a las malas compañías y guiarlos hacia las decisiones correctas, justo lo que había hecho, no se había equivocado; y aun así, Natsu seguía apareciendo en la vida de su hija.

El destino o los dioses debían odiarlo demasiado.

— ¿Papá?- escuchó una voz a su espalda y todos los presentes giraron para mirar a la belleza frente a sus ojos. La chica miraba su móvil y alzó la mirada al sentir los ojos puestos en su presencia. — ¿Qué hacen aquí?- soltó su pregunta rebosando en sorpresa.

Un sonido parecido a un silbido salió de los labios de Jellal.

— Si que has cambiado, Lucy, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que te vi? ¿Dos? ¿Tres meses?

— De hecho, fue ayer cuando salías de casa del Casanova .- respondió riendo. Los chicos siempre se comportaban de esa manera y eran los únicos de los cuales podría permitir ese tipo de comentarios. Cuando otro chico intentaba coquetear o a dirigirle la palabra, Natsu aparecía y alejaba a cualquiera.

Chicos desconocidos + Lucy = Salamander extremadamente celoso.

— Hablando del Casanova.- interrumpió Gray. — Debemos llevarte con él.

— ¿Qué?- fue ahora Jude quien interrumpió. — Nadie se llevará a mi hija.

Gajeel se acerco al hombre y le rodeo los hombros.

— Tranquilízate, Jude.- le hablo como si se tratará de un niño. — Estas viejo, debes estar exhausto, vamos, te acompaño a tu habitación.

El rubio apartó su brazo furiosamente, solo estaban burlándose de él y diablos, como los odiaba.

— Pero… ¿Por qué?- pregunto confundida.

— Natsu te necesita en el estudio y nosotros también.- respondió el chico del tatuaje en el rostro, aun le causaba gracia la anécdota que le había contado Natsu sobre su tatuaje.

No, no debía pensar en eso y reírse como una idiota, se suponía que era un secreto.

— ¿Por qué?- volvió a preguntar divertida por sus pensamientos.

— Somos Cupido, Lucy, te llevaremos con Natsu de cualquier forma posible.

— Está desesperado.- mencionó Gray, intentando convencerla de algún modo.

No lo había visto desde hace una semana y fue Jellal quien le comento sobre la grabación de un nuevo disco.  
Pensó que la agobiaría todos los días después de que juró que la recuperaría pero no fue así. Se sintió decepcionada al respecto, aunque toda la razón volvió en cuanto se enteró sobre el tema.  
La música era prácticamente el primer amor de Natsu, eso lo sabía muy bien y lo comprendía perfectamente. Sin embargo, cuando ella estaba con él, las canciones parecían tener un mejor ritmo y todo salía perfecto; Lucy era una terrible inspiración y apoyo para él.

— De acuerdo.- aceptó, era su día libre y no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Su padre podría arreglárselas solo, además, no había estado en un estudio de grabación desde hace mucho tiempo. — Volveré después, papá.

— No… demonios.- observo como su hija salía por la puerta, seguida por el trió de idiotas e insoportables, riendo como si hubieran ganado la mejor batalla. — ¡Lucy Heartfilia!- gritó, pero sus intentos por detenerla no funcionaron.

Suspiró y entró de nuevo a la casa, suprimiendo su enojo. Un deja vu se hizo presente, la sensación era la misma de cuando Lucy era una adolescente.

Sus problemas volverían otra vez, estaba convencido y debía prepararse de nuevo, porque una chica enamorada del peor tipo posible era peor que beber agua de un inodoro.

.

.

.

.

Llegaron rápidamente al estudio y se apresuraron a entrar al recinto. Caminaron por los pasillos hasta encontrar su lugar destinado.  
En cuanto cruzaron esa puerta un olor y ambiente familiar envolvió a Lucy, hacia demasiado tiempo que no sentirá era familiaridad.

El rostro sorprendido de Natsu fue lo que atrajo su completa atención, parecían meses sin verlo y no tenía idea de que volvería a sentirse así de nuevo. Su irresistible presencia era demasiado fuerte para cualquiera, retadora y enérgica; era quien más destacaba de los cuatro.

La rubia sonrió levemente, la mirada de Natsu contra ella era firme y de alguna forma divertida con ese fuego en sus ojos. Diablos, lograba hacer que sus piernas se volvieran gelatina en un segundo.

— Cuando dijeron que irían en busca de algo de inspiración para la canción, no imaginé que se referían a Luce.- admitió finalmente. Estaban teniendo unos problemas con la canción que grababan, no lograba ser lo suficientemente buena.

— Y es justo lo que hicimos.- Gajeel le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la arrastró hacia Natsu. — Ella es tu inspiración y nuestra salvación.

Bajó su visión hacia la rubia y estudió su rostro. Sus ojos brillaron nuevamente, podía deleitarse y hacer que el bulto en sus pantalones despertara en cuestión de segundos. Lucy era una completa distracción aunque entendía porque los chicos la habían llevado al estudio.

— Si me dejan a solas con ella unas horas, les aseguro que estaré más que inspirado.- una media sonrisa se formo en sus labios sin dejar de mirarla.

_Imbécil. _

Lucy quiso parecer molesta pero una sonrisa se asomo en su rostro; saber que ella podía voltear su mundo de cabeza con solo su presencia era un sentimiento increíble.

— ¿Quieres dejar de pensar en sexo, maldito degenerado?- gruñó Jellal. — No tenemos demasiado tiempo y ella.- señaló a Lucy. — Puede ayudarnos con la canción.

— ¿Qué?- preguntó la rubia de golpe, eso no lo esperaba.

— Me parece bien.- aceptó Natsu. — Lucy tiene una voz increíble.

— ¿Qué?- volvió a repetir. — ¡No!

— Lucy, por favor.- rogó Gray. — Eres la única que ese idiota permitirá que participe en una canción, además necesitamos una voz femenina.

Natsu sabía que no le gustaba cantar en público, solo hacia vibrar su hermosa voz a solas con él. Tenía una voz dulce y madura, realmente le encantaba escucharla cantar.

— Pero no te tomado clases de canto y…

— La canción ya está grabada, solo necesitamos de tu voz en los coros.- explicó Jellal con un leve tono de suplica.

Las personas en la sala de control la miraban esperando su respuesta y era algo que la ponía nerviosa. Entre las personas podía notar claramente el productor y algunos técnicos de sonido y grabación.

Aún así, solo podía mirar a Natsu, lograba tranquilizarla solo suavizando su rostro. La hacía sentir segura de sí misma y si la necesitaban, podría hacer un esfuerzo.

— Tu voz ni siquiera se notará.- insistió Gajeel.

— Cantaré, pero solo con una condición.- aclaró la rubia. — No quiero que mi nombre aparezca en ninguno de los créditos, no quiero tener nada que ver en eso.

Cantar jamás fue uno de sus pasatiempos y nunca pensó en dedicarse a ello. La fama era algo que la abrumaba y no le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

Los chicos asintieron y aceptaron completamente sin oponerse.  
Natau los conocía perfectamente y sabía porque habían llevado a Lucy al estudio de grabación. Eran unos malditos idiotas y definitivamente los besaría por traerla hasta él después de una asquerosa semana sin verla.

Hicieron los arreglos necesarios en la mesa de mezclas y ordenadores, así como en la sala de captación, ajustando los micrófonos y auriculares.  
Lucy colocó los aparatos sobre su cabeza para poder escuchar las voces y música donde guiaría su voz para la canción.

La letra no era muy difícil. Mientras los técnicos ponían todo en orden, Natsu le indicó la melodía aunque la conocía perfectamente. Los chicos tenían una enorme sonrisa picara en su rostro, todo era parte de su plan.

Reconoció la canción en el primer segundo en que la vio; fue la canción con la que lo conoció por primera vez en esa presentación acústica, pero jamás la grabo por una razón en específico que los chicos sabían, y aprovecharon esa oportunidad. Muy inteligente de su parte.

— _Bien, chica, solo son los coros. No te sientas nerviosa, solo canta como siempre lo has hecho_.- escuchó la voz del productor a través de los auriculares y logró verlo a través de ese enorme cristal, en donde se encontraban todos.

El problema es que no lo hacía muy a menudo. Sus manos sudaron un poco, solo sus padres y Natsu la habían escuchado cantar y que otros la escucharan la ponía demasiado nerviosa.  
Su corazón latía muy rápido y sintió que le oprimían el pecho. Tomó grandes bocanadas de aire y dejo salirlo de sus pulmones intentando regular su respiración y controlar su ansiedad.

— _Aquí vamos._

Oh diablos, aún no estaba lista.

La melodía comenzó a sonar justo en la parte que le correspondía cantar. Solo el sonido de las guitarras, bajo y batería, sin la voz de Natsu.  
Por fin llegaba su turno, tragó fuerte y comenzó con su parte.

_A-And I'll chase you into the dark_

Titubeo al inicio del coro pero aun así trato de continuar.

_With such grace, It's never…_

Su voz salió de su garganta más ronca de lo que esperaba y se detuvo completamente. Había sido un asco.

— Lo siento.- se disculpó inmediatamente a través del micrófono, sabía que podían escucharla. — No creo que pueda hacer esto.

Algunos chicos en la sala de control suspiraron fastidiados, no podían perder el tiempo. La canción ya era lo suficientemente buena, ¿Por qué necesitaban de esa chica? Parecía más como algo personal.

Algo que lograra tranquilizarla, Natsu buscaba desesperadamente algo que alejara esa inseguridad. Lucy tenía una voz jodidamente increíble y quería tenerla en la canción.  
Apretó un botón que impedía que ella los escuchara y le dio al productor la idea perfecta para que ella cantara.

La chica no los escucho más hasta pocos minutos después. Parecían discutir por algo pero lograron llegar a un acuerdo.

— _Luce_.- reconoció su atractiva y ronca voz de inmediato. — _Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, solo una vez más. Sé que esta vez vas a lograrlo. _

No hizo más que asentir. Una vez, solo una vez más.  
Volvió a tomar aire hasta llenar sus pulmones, aclaró su garganta y cerró los ojos un momento. Solo eran los coros, no tenia porque estar nerviosa. Los abrió de nuevo y alzo el pulgar indicando que estaba lista.

Espero unos segundos en silencio hasta que los sonidos de la batería y guitarra, seguidos por una voz. Miró rápidamente hacia el cristal para mirar a Natsu, tenía que ser idea su idea, solo él sabía que su voz la tranquilizaba.

_Love letters written in lipstick._

_(Cartas de amor escritas con lápiz labial)_

_The case is closed and I'm covered in your fingerprints.  
(El caso está cerrado y estoy cubierto con tus huellas digitales)_

Su voz resonó en sus oídos, dándole la completa confianza. Podría hacer eso.  
Se deleito en su voz ronca y varonil, hasta que llegó su momento de cantar y se dejo llevar entre la música.

_And I'll chase you into the dark_

_(Y te perseguiré en la oscuridad)_

_With such grace  
(Con elegancia)_

_It's never been this hard.  
(Jamás ha sido difícil)_

_I've never fallen.  
(Nunca me he enamorado)_

_I've never fallen faster.  
(Nunca me he enamorado tan rápido)_

La sonrisa de Natsu se ensanchó en cuanto escucho su voz. Dulce, melosa, delicada, había olvidado lo mucho que adoraba oírla cantar.

— Te dije que funcionaria.- le dijo al productor. Todos estaban fascinados con ella, estaba convencido.

Lucy terminó la grabación sin ningún problema ganándose unos aplausos de los presentes, avergonzándola un poco.

Había sido increíble. Ahora comprendía un poco porque Natsu enloquecía por la música.

Salió de la cabina de grabación y volvió a la sala de control. Todos la miraban sorprendidos y percibió como cierto atractivo pelirrosa se acercaba a ella con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

— Eso fue increíble.- otro chico se posicionó frente a ella. — Tu voz es cautivadora, lo digo en serio.

— Gracias.- respondió la rubia y logró mirar disimuladamente a cierto chico que lucía bastante molesto.

_Perfecto. _

Una de las conductas que describían a Natsu eran sus celos incontrolables con cualquier persona que se acercara a Lucy, especialmente los chicos, hombres, idiotas con hormonas, cualquier persona con testosterona masculina.  
Se suponía que él sería el primero en recibir a esa linda rubia y ese imbécil estaba metiéndose en su camino.

— Tal vez es inapropiado, pero debo decir que tu voz necesita algo más de trabajo. Yo puedo ayudarte con eso y darte unas clases de canto.

— ¿En serio?- preguntó Lucy fingiendo interés, porque su total atención estaba sobre ese chico pelirrosa que se acercaba. Provocarlo era tan divertido. — Me encantaría.

— Esta es mi tarjeta.- le guiñó el ojo e intento darle ese pequeño pedazo de cartón que obviamente jamás llego a manos de Lucy.

Natsu le arrebató su tarjeta de presentación y respondió molesto, cabreado, celoso. Por una mierda por supuesto que estaba celoso, ese tipo estaba coqueteándole frente a sus narices.

— Ella no necesita tu ayuda.

— Eso no te concierne, Casanova.- mencionó la rubia y le arrebato la tarjeta de sus manos. — Esto es mío.- sonrió perversa y divertida. — Si esto es todo, me temo que debo irme.

— Gracias por venir, tu voz en los coros será de mucha ayuda.- agradeció el productor y así continuaron todos en la sala.

Lucy le sonreía a todos, especialmente a ese chico. Sabía que era simple cortesía pero aun así le cabreaba.  
Pensó que durante ese tiempo en el que comenzaron a vivir uno al lado del otro peleando por estupideces serviría de algo, un enorme error de su parte.  
Esa caliente y atrevida rubia que antes de conocerlo era inocente y casta lo volvía loco incluso en las discusiones.  
Había tratado por todos los medios sacarla de su cabeza y cuando por fin lo estaba logrando volvió a su vida. Intentó odiarla pero eso era prácticamente imposible. Enamorarse de ella era lo más fácil del mundo y ni siquiera tenía que intentarlo.

Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos hasta que observo cómo salía por la puerta, sonriendo entretenida. Él tenía el ceño fruncido y en el rostro una expresión de desagrado y fastidio. Los celos eran como sentir una patada en las bolas.

La puerta se cerró y con ello la silueta de Lucy desapareció.

— Apuesto que ira tras ella en tres….- Jellal, ese cabrón era una molestia, sus amigos se divertían con la situación. — …dos…- oh no. No les daría el placer de burlarse más. Su pierna se movió inquieta y lo único que hizo fue mirar el picaporte. — Uno…

A la mierda.

Escuchó varias carcajadas en cuanto salió de la sala de control para ir tras ella.

La chica caminaba coquetamente, moviendo sus caderas de una manera tan irresistible y esos vaqueros solo hacían que su redondo trasero luciera exquisito.

Miró por su hombro y a su alrededor mientras apresuraba el paso; no había rastro de personas.

Alcanzó a la rubia y la tomó del brazo, girándola y apoyándola sobre el muro. Lucy lo tenía completamente jodido.  
Juntó su boca con la de ella, impidiéndole huir, saboreando y moviendo sus labios en una perfecta danza. Introdujo su lengua y deslizó sus manos a través del cuerpo de la rubia, bajando por su cintura hasta acariciar sus caderas y rodearla para apretar ese jugoso trasero.

Estaba molesto, demasiado molesto. Después se encargaría de ese tipo, tenía que dejarle a Lucy en claro que no podía ponerlo celoso. Era una completa putada sentir eso.

— No puedes mantener tus manos alejadas de mi, ¿no es así?- ronroneó contra sus labios.

— Deja toda esa mierda, Luce, coqueteabas con ese imbécil frente a mí. Si tratabas de ponerme celoso, créeme, lo lograste.

Lucy sonrió y metió las manos dentro de su pantalón, acariciando los huesos de su cadera y obligándolo a jadear al sentir el contacto.

— Lo siento.- susurró contra sus labios.

— No juegues conmigo.- se apoyo más contra su cuerpo, buscando tener más intimidad.

— ¿Estas amenazándome?

— Estoy advirtiéndote. Si no quieres que te folle en el pasillo, aleja tus manos de mí.

Cuando Natsu hablaba sucio significaba que estaba molesto y cuando estaba molesto las prendas caían. Su actitud demandante era tan erótica que tenía que evitar caer en su red y no quitarse las bragas; Natsu tenía ese efecto en las chicas.

— Si eso es lo que quieres, ¿Por qué no apartas tus manos de mi trasero?

Esa sonrisa juguetona y sensual la hacía perder los estribos.

— Si no quieres que toque tu trasero.- lo apretó con más fuerza. — Quiero tocar tus pechos.

— No vas a tocar nada más.

Algo que aprendió con el tiempo, era jamás retar a Natsu.

El pelirrosa alejó las manos de su trasero y apretó tus pronunciados pechos. Siempre tuvo cierto fetichismo por sus senos, tenían la forma perfecta y aunque a Lucy le molestaban, al menos uno de los dos tenía que amarlos y ese tenía que ser él.

— Muy tarde, ya lo hice.

Debería golpearlo pero ella misma lo incito a hacerlo. Lucy terminaría perdiendo, Natsu siempre encontraba la forma de hacerla caer ante de él y le encantaba que lo hiciera. Era simplemente encantador y fue una estúpida al dejarlo ir, pero si no lo hacía su padre habría arruinado su sueño y aún tenía que tomar las precauciones debidas.

Jude tenía una influencia poderosa y podía destruir su carrera en la música si lo quería. Tenía dos hombres sobreprotectores y posesivos en su vida.

— Tu voz es hermosa, Luce. Cualquiera podría enamorarse de ti, pero solo puedo tenerte.

La chica mordió sus labios y respondió.

— No deberías decir cosas lindas mientras tocas mis pechos.

— Pero así siento tu corazón.- fingió inocencia.

— Solo sientes mi busto y ahora.- apartó las manos de su delantera. — Debo irme.

— Te dejaré ir esta vez solo porque tengo que volver al estudio, pero aún me debes esta, Heartfilia.

Lucy solo sonrió y se echo a andar moviendo las caderas solo como ella sabía hacerlo.  
Volver al estudio significaba ser molestado por un trío de idiotas, ¿Por qué era amigo de esos descerebrados? Tontos o no, tenía que agradecerles por traer a Lucy.

— ¿Marcaste tu territorio?- se burló Gray en cuanto entró de nuevo al estudio, mientras jugaba en una silla giratoria.

Adiós a darles las gracias. Volteó para mirar al chico que coqueteaba con Lucy y este solo evadió su mirada. Sonrió para sí mismo; así es como debía funcionar, que todos entendieran que nadie debía meterse con Lucy.

— Eso es obvio, chico.- respondió Gajeel jugando de la misma manera que Gray en otra silla giratoria. — Le estaba tocando las tetas en el pasillo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiro hondo evitando no asesinarlos.

— ¿Nos espiaban?- preguntó el pelirrosa un poco molesto.

— Por supuesto.- aceptó desvergonzado. — Ustedes dos son mi pareja favorita. Verlos juntos es como una telenovela en vivo.

— Sabes que nuestra vida romántica es un asco.- Jellal se adentró a la conversación. — Y es divertido verte tan loco por Lucy, eres una dulzura, Nat.

Los chicos rieron y él evito hacerlo. Estaba molesto pero también les agradecía el apoyo. Tenía que admitir que eran los mejores amigos que pudo conseguir.

— Planearon todo esto, ¿no es verdad?

— Claro que sí.- Continuó el chico del tatuaje en el rostro. — Incluso ya apostamos cuántos hijos van a tener. Yo aposte que solo tendrán uno.

El productor lo llamó ordenado que se dirigiera a la sala de grabación, era su turno de grabar su voz para la siguiente canción.

— Son unos malditos idiotas.- les dijo antes de alejarse. — Y solo para aclarar, quiero tres hijos.

Se vengaría de ellos y ya tenía la idea perfecta. Él ganaría y ellos también, además tal vez les conseguiría novia mientras el conquistaba a la suya. Solo tenía que sacarla de esa casa sin que Jude lo notara.

.

.

.

.

Los encuentros con Natsu siempre terminaban haciendo de su cabeza un lio. Ya no podía seguir jugando a ser la chica difícil, cada segundo que pasaba con él perdía los sentidos.

Debía corresponder sus sentimientos si o si, porque se moría por estar con él de nuevo.

Ya había tomado una ducha y vestía su pijama, era hora de dormir y estuvo a punto de hacerlo hasta que escucho varios sonidos provenientes de la ventana. La asusto un poco y tomó una de sus zapatillas mientras se acercaba, pero en cuanto vio de quien se trataba todo el temor se alejó.

Abrió la ventana y un chico de cabellos rosados hizo su aparición. Estaba sobre el tejado sosteniéndose de la ventana.

— ¿Quién te crees? ¿Romeo?

— Algunas personas me dicen así.- el chico sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura. — ¿Quieres que cite algunas palabras?

Lucy le devolvió la sonrisa.

— No conoces la obra, ni siquiera conoces el nombre del autor.

— Por supuesto que sí, fue Da Vinci.- respondió seguro de sus palabras.

— Fue Shakespeare.- aclaró.

— Da lo mismo, Luce, es el idiota que se quedo sordo.

La rubia soltó una carcajada que al poco tiempo detuvo, su padre podría entrar en la habitación preguntado por ella.

— Oh por dios, ¿Acabas de llamar idiota a William Shakespeare?- preguntó evitando reír más. — Y el que se quedo sordo fue Beethoven.- negó con la cabeza. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

Le recordaba en sus años de adolescente cuando Natsu se colaba en su habitación y al parecer eso no cambiaría nunca.

— Hay una fiesta esta noche y quiero que vengas conmigo.- soltó de repente.

Muy dentro de si ya sabía que eso era lo que diría.

— Mañana tengo que trabajar, eso no es posible.

— No vayas.- sugirió. Él vivía la vida al máximo y ella con responsabilidad, aunque tenía que admitir que era tentador. Hacía años que no rompía las reglas en su vida. — Escápate. Pasa la noche conmigo, no va a suceder nada malo.

— Natsu, la última vez que dijiste eso perdí la virginidad en tu auto.

El chico sonrió, recordaba muy bien ese momento. Honestamente, ni siquiera había pensado en estar con ella aquella noche, pero una cosa llevo a la otra y después de eso fue aún más difícil separarse de ella.

— Por favor.- imploró, realmente quería que estuviera allí.

En realidad no había mucho que pensar, se moría de ganas por salir y hacer cosas locas, pasar un buen rato con él, divertirse como solían hacerlo.

— Te veré en el auto.- aceptó, sabía que llevaba a ese vehículo a todas partes. — Debo cambiarme.- señaló su atuendo.

— Prefiero quedarme y mirar.- sus ojos brillaron en total interés, como si fuera un niño en navidad a punto de abrir su regalo.

No respondió y se dirigió a su armario. Lo complacería solo por esa ocasión, además era divertido ver ese tipo de reacciones de él.

Natsu solo tenía una debilidad y era ella.

Las prendas cayeron lentamente por sus sensuales curvas. Estaba provocándolo y le encantaba, lo que daría por entrar a esa habitación y no salir de ella hasta tocar y llenarse de placer con su delicado y tentador cuerpo.

Su espalda desnuda, esas bragas cubriendo su bien formado trasero y su rubio cabello cayendo por sus hombros, mierda, estaba básicamente babeando.

Lucy vistió unos vaqueros ajustados de color negro y una blusa sin mangas, mostrando una perfecta vista a su escote. Tomó las zapatillas en su mano y se acercó a la ventana.

— Como en los viejos tiempos.- sonrió coqueta y dejo de hacerlo en cuanto vio la mirada seria del chico. — ¿Estás bien?

— Creo que tengo una erección, pero estoy bien.- movió las manos restándole importancia, podría ser de ayuda después y tal vez conseguir algo de acción dentro de ese auto. — Ven aquí.

La ayudó a salir cuidadosamente por la ventana y la sujeto cuidando que no cayera, obviamente tocando algunas veces su trasero como si fuera algo accidental y deleitándose con su perfume femenino. Rieron sin hacer demasiado ruido y bajaron con cuidado por el mismo árbol el cual había trepado el chico, hasta que por fin entraron al auto.

— Tengo una petición.- mencionó el chico antes de encender el auto y la rubia arqueo una ceja indicando que continuara. — ¿Puedes invitar a tus amigas a la fiesta?

Eso era nuevo, ¿Por qué las querría allí?

— Si lo hago, Erza descubrirá lo que sucedió entre nosotros y sabes que está loca por tu banda.

— ¿Y eso importa?- preguntó.

Ya no quería herir sus sentimientos esta vez, no podía alejarse de él y la fiesta era la oportunidad perfecta para dejar en claro todo lo que sucedía entre ambos.  
Suspiró y llamó a las chicas que seguramente aceptarían sin preguntar.

Los planes de Natsu iban perfectos, distraería a sus amigos con las amigas de Lucy y él se encargaría de arreglar sus asuntos con ella. Ya no podían estar separados por más tiempo.

_Marcador contra Jude:  
_

**Detenido hasta recuperar a Lucy**… Aunque Natsu sigue ganando.

* * *

.

.

.

**Como ya notaron, me pase de los 4 capítulos xD pero este fic seguirá siendo corto, ya estoy a poco del final.**  
**Aunque les tendré un capítulo especial para contarles como se conocieron, pero eso será hasta que todo termine.**

**Gracias por todos sus reviews y apoyo, cada vez que la inspiración se me va, sus palabras me ayudan demasiado. ¡Gracias! :'3**

**Nos leemos en la próxima, bye bye!**

* * *

.

.

.

.


End file.
